


Dirty Room

by Serenity1



Series: Kingsman: Want [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Licking, cock riding, planning, same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has an idea and hopes that the others will go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Kingsman!
> 
> I am still new in writing for the fandom Kingsman, so go on easy on me, yea? I gotten this idea the other day and I hope you like it, even though it's short! <3

Eggsy gaped at Roxy as if she was insane or something. "Are you fucking serious?" He asks.

"Why not? Have you ever thought about it? Us, being in the same room having sex with our lovers?" Roxy asks giddy.

"I thought of some fantasies with Harry, yes, but that…that is a first," Eggsy said.

"Think about it and talk to Harry. I've spoken with Merlin and he agrees. We are both just waiting on your approval," Roxy said.

"Shit, you don't waste time, do you?" He asks as Roxy grins.

\-------

Harry stares at his lover surprise when Eggsy told him about the fantasy Roxy thought up. The two were having dinner the next day and Harry was about to sip his wine when Eggsy blurted it out.

The drink was now forgotten as it went back to the table. "Are you shitting me, Eggsy Unwin?" Harry asks.

Eggsy huffs, "Would I do that to you, Harry?"

"……yes?"

Eggsy rolls his eyes, "So what do you say, love? You up for it? We can always tell them no," he added.

"I agree. However, you know what else can be kinker?" Harry asks as he licks his lips. Eggsy perks up as Harry told him.

\-------

"Ah fuck, yes! Right there, Merlin!" Eggsy cries as he was down on all fours, naked from top to bottom as Merlin pounds into him thoroughly.

"So fucking tight. No wonder Harry fucks you," Merlin says panting as he slaps Eggsy's buttock.

Eggsy moans at the slap as he heard a screech coming from the other side of the room. Eggsy looks up from his eyelids as he saw his lover sitting on the floor as Roxy was bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Merlin whispers as he had stopped in his thrusting to watch.

Eggsy nods mutely as Harry leans forward to suckle on one of her nipples. Roxy moans as she has her head thrown back in pleasure as Harry uses his free hand to play with her other breast.

"Fuck, so fucking good, Harry," Roxy mutters as she has her eyes close. 

Harry made a noise as he was too busy sucking. He uses the hand that was in the other breast to slap Roxy's buttock as she bounces.

The sound echoes through the room as both Eggsy and Merlin moans. "Let's continue, shall we?" Merlin mutters as he continues to pound straight through Eggsy.

"Oh fucking yes! Yes!" Eggsy screams.

"His so vocal," Roxy mutters as she and Harry kissed after Roxy had cum.

"Mmm, and he is mine," Harry murmurs as he flips Roxy so that he could pound her in the ass.

Eggsy yells out Harry's name as Merlin groans and cums inside of Eggsy. Eggsy slumps down on the bed tiredly as Merlin suited after he pulls out off him.

"You yelled out Harry's name and not mine," Merlin said slowly as he kisses Eggsy's neck.

"Pure instincts, love. Look at them going at it," Eggsy says as he was looking at the other two.

Roxy's eyes were closed as she has her head thrown back in pleasure as Harry has his hands on her hips as he thoroughly pounds into her. Roxy's breasts both sways at the motion.

Merlin's eyes were filled with lust as he stares at his girlfriend being fucked by his best friend. He looks back at Eggsy who was staring at him, "Ready for another round?" He asks.

Eggsy grins, "You know it, mate. But give me five minutes to adjust," he said.

Merlin nodded as Roxy yells out his name. "Hmm, looks like the both of you are the same," he said as Eggsy smirks.

\-------

The two couples somehow manages to lay down on the king sized bed afterwards. "We should do this again next time," Harry pipes up as Eggsy was cuddled beside him.

"Why not an office kink in HQ?" Roxy suggested as she was laying beside Merlin.

Merlin shook his head, "Oh no, nothing in HQ. I wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing the fact. Besides, all personal lives should stay out of Kingsman," he lies.

"Merlin…" Roxy whines.

"Plus when did Kingsman became a kinky place?" He asks with a huff.

Eggsy grins, "If you aren't down with it, I'll do it with Roxy. We can both do it either in Harry's or Merlin's offices," he suggested as Roxy grins.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"How did we end up with lovers that has a mindset of a porn star or somewhat?" Merlin asks.

Harry sighs, "I have no idea mate. Especially this one. You should see him more at home," he said.

"Yep, I call him 'daddy!'" Eggsy exclaims.

Merlin and Roxy stare at Eggsy in shocked as Eggsy grins wolfishly. Roxy looks up at Merlin with a pleading look. "Thanks a lot mate," he said annoyed.

"No problem," Eggsy replies laughing as Harry shook his head amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? I can't wait for next year for the sequel! I do hope that Harry Hart does return somehow/someway into the movie, huh?


End file.
